


Please

by tico18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tico18/pseuds/tico18
Summary: I woke up out of breath and frantic from a nightmare with Magnus' name on my lips, and I couldn't get the feeling out of my chest or his name out of my head and I just thought I might share with you all the panicky scene my subconscious decided to gift me.I don't write (words and me don't get along), so this is most definitely as my little sister would call it, "literal trash". Sorry about that<3 But clearly some part of my soul needed it, so if yours did too, here you go:)





	Please

Magnus. 

Magnus Magnus Magnus Magnus Magnus Magnus-

My breath is lodged in my throat. My eyes frantically raking the crowds. I'm unaware of the conversations taking place around and the pounding of my racing steps, all I can hear is the ricochet of my pulse and all I can think is Mag-

Magnus! There. 

Within seconds the figure I spotted in the crowd is clasped in my arms. I cling to his shoulders, tucking him into my chest, pressing my face into his hair. Magnus. My Magnus. 

My Magus- Is here, is safe, is okay. Thank the angel. 

Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou

I can't help muttering it into his hair, pressing frantic kisses to his head with each word. I don't have the capacity to think anything else. To do anything but cling to him, pull him closer in my arms. I can feel him with every racing heart beat, feeling his shuddered breaths match my own.

Magnus. I can't stop kissing his head for even a moment, not to tell him I love him or to even see his beautiful face, I just need to keep him in my arms, to make sure he's here. Really safe. His hair grows damp without me realizing it's from the tears I didn't know I was shedding, cascading down my cheeks. I can feel the wonderful vibrations of his voice against my neck, reassuring me even if I can't make out what it is he's saying, can't do anything but hold Magnus, my Magnus, my entire world, in my arms. Clinging to him, knowing he's alright, and just feeling for a moment, no matter how unrealistic, that if I can keep him in my arms forever he'll be okay, he'll be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up out of breath and frantic from a nightmare with Magnus' name on my lips, and I couldn't get the feeling out of my chest or his name out of my head and I just thought I might share with you all the panicky scene my subconscious decided to gift me. 
> 
> I don't write (words and me don't get along), so this is most definitely as my little sister would call it, "literal trash". Sorry about that<3 But clearly some part of my soul needed it, so if yours did too, here you go:)


End file.
